


Compensation

by Bombay



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alcohol, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Desperation, Desperation Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombay/pseuds/Bombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai does something he's not supposed to, so Kurogane makes sure he pays for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit only the second time I've written omorashi. I had it critiqued this time, so I hope it's better than my first attempt, but go easy on me!

Fai knew it was a bad idea. He knew, because pretty much every single time he's thought "Kuro-pii won't find out," Kuro-pii has very much indeed found out, and has never been happy about it. But Fai also knew that Kurogane wouldn't seriously hurt him, even if he was mad, and it more often than not ended up being very fun for Fai. Which didn't speak well of Kurogane's ability to discipline the mage, but at the same time, it wasn't usually anything serious.

Which was why this time, specifically, was a particularly bad idea. Because it involved Kurogane's sake, which he'd bought preemptively for today, when he knew he had a particularly troublesome task to deal with. And Fai knew this. And Kurogane knew that Fai knew this. And Fai was certain of that fact, because after happily draining a bottle and a half in his boredom, he found the bathroom door very much locked. And not _just_ locked, but sealed, preventing Fai's magic from _un_ locking it, at least without actually breaking the door (which would get Fai in Actual Trouble).

For a moment, Fai was rather impressed with Kurogane's forethought, then annoyed at the fact that he'd be locked out of the bathroom even if he _hadn't_ gotten into the alcohol. _Aa? Is that your game?_ He grinned at the slow realization. This might actually end up being rather fun for him, even if it wasn't exactly what Kurogane had planned.

"I guess he's caught me either way..." He giggled and worked on finishing up the second bottle.

Of course, this was only the start of the bad idea, because now that Fai had resolutely decided to not circumvent Kurogane's bathroom lockdown, waiting for Kurogane to get home got more and more uncomfortable, even without drinking any more of his sake. Fai squirmed on the couch, trying to find a position that didn't remind his bladder of its current capacity - or lack thereof.

Distracted as he was, he nearly wet himself when Kurogane actually came home and found the mage wrapped around a pillow.

"Just how drunk did you get?" Kurogane asked, sounding only slightly annoyed.

"Kuro-pon's so _meeeean_ ," Fai whined, knowing it didn't help his case. "I'm not drunk!"

Kurogane glanced at the kitchen, which Fai had (of course) forgotten to clean up, and he frowned. "Two bottles?"

Fai grinned sheepishly. "You're so perceptive..."

"That was strong. You're going to end up with a nasty hangover."

Fai blinked. Was that...concern? He watched him, curious, as he headed into the kitchen. He couldn't see what the ninja was doing, but when he came back out, he handed Fai a glass of water.

"You should be taking better care of yourself."

Fai took the glass, bemused. "Is Kuro-sama actually worried about me?" The swirling liquid made Fai's knees clench harder around the pillow, but he didn't want to let Kurogane know he was winning. He dutifully drank it. On the one hand, it did soothe his alcohol-burned throat, but on the other, his bladder felt like a balloon filled to bursting.

"I just want to make sure you stay properly hydrated," Kurogane said evenly, but Fai swore he saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I know how to take care of myself~" Fai replied. He contemplated putting the glass on the table, but doing so would require actually bending forward, and that... Well, that would probably end badly. But holding onto the glass without drinking from it would be suspicious... This was turning into a problem. Well, a bigger problem. He tried not to squirm, but then Kurogane landed ungracefully on the couch next to Fai, causing the mage to squeak and cling tighter to his pillow.

"Is something the matter?" Kurogane asked.

"N-nothing..." Fai managed, his voice breaking.

Kurogane smirked just a bit, just for a moment, and Fai knew that Kurogane knew exactly what was the matter. And was _happy_ about it.

"Kuro-sama~" Fai said sweetly, "why did you lock the bathroom?"

"I didn't. It just looks that way to anybody who's drunk."

Fai's smile twitched. "So you know...that I really have to go right now."

"You wouldn't if you hadn't gotten into my sake."

"That's true, but--"

"So drink your water, or you're going to hurt tomorrow."

"I hurt _now_ ," Fai muttered.

"And whose fault is that?"

Fai pouted and stubbornly downed the rest of the glass. If Kurogane wanted him to hurt, then dammit, he wasn't going to give him the pleasure.

"Oh? You finished that?" Kurogane nabbed the glass from Fai's hand and got up again.

"I..." Oh dear. Fai buried his face in the pillow. He'd gotten himself in deep this time, hadn't he?

"Here," Kurogane said. "Drink it all."

Fai lifted his head to see another full glass in front of him. He pouted up at Kurogane, but took the glass and chugged it in one go, trying to ignore the heaviness low in his stomach. When he shoved the glass back at Kurogane, the ninja was smirking and his eyes looked a little glazed. "You _like_ this," Fai drawled, a grin slowly spreading on his face. The slight distraction relaxed him for just a moment, and he nearly lost it - he immediately curled up tighter around his pillow, willing it to stay put.

Kurogane took the glass again. "You drank my sake," he said evenly. "I need some kind of compensation."

Fai whimpered, trying to think of anything except how badly he needed to go. He was losing this battle, and Kurogane knew it, but still, Fai wasn't keen on letting him win. ...Even if he didn't know what would count as a "win" for Kurogane in this case.

But when Kurogane came back with the third glass, Fai couldn't even look at it without the pressure increasing. He buried his face in the pillow. "Okay, okay, I give up, can I _please_ go to the bathroom now?" Fai nearly sobbed. It was getting so painful, he felt like his entire bottom half was just going to split open.

"Nope." He set the glass down. "I'm still not satisfied."

Fai whimpered as Kurogane pried the pillow from his embrace. Fai immediately squeezed his hands between his thighs, silently begging Kurogane to let him go to the bathroom...not that he was entirely sure that he would make it at this point, since he was fairly certain that any movement at all would jostle his bladder enough to make him lose his rather tenuous control over it. "Kuro-sama..." Fai panted.

Kurogane leaned over him and kissed him, making Fai whine against his lips. Kurogane trailed softer kisses down Fai's chin and neck, eliciting more whimpers, each one more pathetic than the last, until Fai was absolutely quivering in his seat, his breath hitching. "Kuro-sama, _please_...I have to go _so bad_..."

Kurogane bit back a laugh. "That's kind of the point."

" _Pleeeeeeease_ , I'm gonna go right here if you don't let me." It was supposed to be a threat, but as it was, Fai was pretty sure it was an inevitability without some serious intervention. Even breathing was getting to be difficult, as any movement against his stomach rippled down to his bladder, sending dangerous feedback that made his whole body shudder.

Fai's eyes were shut, so he wasn't expecting Kurogane's arm to quickly slide underneath his legs, sending him up over Kurogane's broad shoulder without much warning. Fai yelped, trying to stabilize himself, but the movement and distraction made him lose it just a little - his hips actually landing on Kurogane's shoulder was the last straw. "A-aa! Kuro...!" Fai whined, wincing at the initial sensation of way too much trying to leave way too quickly, but he relaxed, burying his face against Kurogane's back, as his whole body tingled, warm and happy with his rapidly deflating bladder. Belatedly, he realized he'd soaked the both of them, and his face burned, but he still felt more pleased with himself than embarrassed.

"Geeze, you can hold a lot," Kurogane said, sounding amused. One he was sure Fai was actually done, he headed to the bathroom.

It took Fai a moment to register that not only was Kurogane _not mad_ , but that this was actually what he was aiming for. Fai pouted. "That's your fault, Kuro- _pii_."

"I didn't hear you telling me to stop, masochist."

"Sadist," Fai shot back affectionately. "You're turned on, aren't you?"

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn," Kurogane replied, which Fai took to mean 'Yes, I am very horny, you sexy bastard.'

Fai grinned. He'd have to try that one more often.


End file.
